True Love
by ojou.rizky
Summary: apabila kedewasaan yang lebih baik mengajari tentang cinta, bukankah sebaiknya mereka yang muda mau mendengarkan nasehat orang yang lebih dewasa? fict pertama yang bertemakan life school/Chap 1/T semi M/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-sannn

Saya hadir dengan cerita baru lagi, jujur saja sebenarnya saya tidak suka dengan school life, tapi saya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat fict tetang school life yang normal dan wajar. Karena jujur saja, saya membuat fict ini terinsirasi dari sinetron yang saya lihat dengan semua ketidakwajarannya,,,, jadi apabila di fict ini untuk sekarang atau kedepannya ceritanya hampir sama maka saya minta maaf…tapi cerita ini aslli saya yang membuat dengan imajinasi yang terpancing dari sinetron tsb,,?

**Perhatian** : Akan banyak typo,AU,lumayan OOC, minim deskripsi, deskripsi amburadul, deskripsi belum mewakili imajinasi author, pemilihan kata yang kurang bervariasi, penempatan tanda baca yang masih kurang sesuai dan kekurangan yang lainnya...

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita, alur, dan tema mungkin saya terinspirasi dari cerita atau film yang pernah author baca atau tonton. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang merasa ceritanya saya jiplak. Mungkin cerita ini gampang tertebak atau malah sudah tahu?

Chap ini masih belum ada pelajaran yang dapat dipetik….

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 1

Ruang yang berukuran satu setengah meter kali dua meter tersebut bernuansa putih bersih yang terdapat beberapa alat berbenntuk balok yang digunakan untuk memeriksa sampel berupa darah.

"Normal. Sekarang _Obaa_-_san_ buang kecil terlebih dahulu lalu ditampung di pot ini," ucap wanita berambut pirang menyerahkan wadah plastik yang bertutup dan bermulut lebar. "Cara pengambilannya seperti biasanya,"

"Baik Cagalli-_san_,"

"Selanjutnya," ucap Cagalli-nama wanita tersebut.

"_Konbanwa_, Cagalli-_san_," salam pria tua yang penampilannya terawat.

"_Konbanwa_ _Jii_-_san_, saya periksa duku tekanan darahnya, setelah itu seperti biasa,"Cagalli segera memasangkan _belt_ yang sering berwarna abu-abu lalu menekan tombol 'START' dan membaca hasil di layar monitornya.

"_Jii_-_san_ sebaiknya banyak istirahat. Tekanan darah _Jii_-_san_ rendah."

"Apakah itu lebih baik daripada tekanan darah tinggi?"

"_Iie_! Itu sama saja tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sekarang _Jii_-_san_ buang air keci dan ditampung di pot seperti biasa,"

"Baik, terima kasih Cagalli-_san_," kakek tersebut lantas keluar dari ruang yang Cagalli gunakan untuk memeriksa kesehatan para _maid_ di Rumah mewah bergaya Eropa klasik ini.

"Maaf Cagalli-_san_, sudah waktunya makan malam," tegur salah satu _maid_ yang sudah ia periksa.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan 'UL'* terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu akan segera ke ruang makan,"

"Baik." Ucap _maid_ tersebut dan langsung undur diri.

"_Obaa_-_san_, _Jii_-_san_, dimana potnya?" Tanya Cagalli begitu keluar dari ruang kecil yang dijadikan laboratoriumnya.

"Ini Cagalli-_san_," ucap _maid_ yang tadi diperiksa oleh Cagali menyerahkan pot berisi cairan berwarna kuning jernih.

Cagalli segera memeriksa urine yang masih segar dengan tes reagen strip lalu mencocokkan antara warna pada parameter yang sudah dicelupkan kedalam urine dengan parameter pada standart. Setelah diamati beberapa saat, Cagalli segera mencatat hasil sementara dari pemeriksaan urine yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Maaf Cagalli-_san_, anda sudah ditunggu oleh nyonya di meja makan," tegur _maid_ yang sama seperti yang memanggil Cagalli sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, maaf menyusahkanmu." Setelah mendengar ucapan Cagalli, _maid_ tersebut segera kembali ke ruang makan untuk melaporkan kepada nyonya besarnya.

Selesai menyalin hasil pemeriksaan urine terakhir, Cagalli segera menutup pintu dan melangkah menuju ruang makan.

"_Konbanwa Oba-san_," sapa Cagalli mengambil duduk dihadapan nyonya besar rumah mewah ini.

"_Konbanwa_ Cagalli-_chan_," balas ramah Lenore pada salah satu anak asuhnya ini. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit?" tambahnya begitu Cagalli siap ditempat duduknya.

"Baik, ada tawaran kembali untuk mengajar,"

"Lalu Cagalli-_chan_ mau menjadi guru lagi? Apabila iya, _oba-san_ boleh titip adik Athrun?"

"Adik Athrun?"

"Iya, hari in Cagalli akan bertemu dengan adik Athrun. Atrhun masih menjemputnya di bandara,"

"Oh,…" belum selesai Cagalli berkomentar, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang yang sepertinya berjalan menuju ke tempat Cagalli.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Ayo kita kesana!" ajak wanita yang sudah berusia empat puluhan tapi masih terlihat cantik.

Cagalli langsung mengikuti langkah kaki nyonya berambut _navy_ _blue_ menuju pintu utama, "_Tadaima_," ucap pria berparas tampan dan berperawakan tegap mencium kedua pipi dari Lenore.

"_Okaeri_," ucap Cagalli dari belakang.

"Cagalli?" Tanya pria beriris _emerald_.

"_Obaa_-_san_, tolong antar kedua anak manis ini ke kamarnya. Setelah itu kalian turun untuk makan malam bersama ya?" pinta Lenore memberi perintah pada _maid_ yang paling lama bekerja untuk rumah mewah ini. Sedangkan _Maid_ yang lebih muda mengambil alih barang bawaan kedua remaja yang datang bersama pemuda tampan yang merupakan tuan muda dari rumah ini dan berjalan menuju lantai dua diikuti oleh Lenore merangkul santai remaja wanita yang berusia empat belas tahun.

"_Okaeri_ Ath," sapa Cagalli lagi begitu hanya ada Cagalli dan Athrun-pemuda tampan beriris _emerald_.

Athrun memberikan senyuman pada Cagalli, tangannya spontan menggenggam tangan Cagalli, "Ayo, kita tunggu mereka di meja makan," ajak Athrun pada Cagalli yang tetap menggenggam tangan kecil Cagalli.

…

Semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul di meja makan, dimana Athrun menjadi kepala keluarga menggantikan ayahnya yang sedang berada diluar negeri untuk mendatangi rapat koordinasi perusahaan yang berada dibawah nauang perusahaan Zala.

"Cagalli-_chan_, perkenalkan kedua anak manis ini. Gadis cantik ini adalah Mayu, disebelahnya adalah Shinn, dia adalah kakaknya Mayu. Mereka adalah keluarga dari pihak bibi,"ucap Lenore memperkenalkan kedua keponakannya kepada Cagall.

Selesai mendengarkan Lenore memperkenalkan kedua keponakan, Cagalli berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, "Saya Cagalli, salah satu anak asuh dari yayasan Zala. Saya juga merupakan dokter pribadi di rumah ini," Cagalli lantas menundukkan badannya kearah Shinn dan kemudian kearah Mayu.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah saling mengenal. Sekarang mari kita makan malam," ajak Lenore pada semua anggota keluarganya.

Selesai makan malam mereka masih tetap berada di meja makan menunggu buah penutup. "Ath, Cagalli juga akan mengajar di sekolah kita lagi," ucap Lenore memberitahu Athrun.

"Benarkah Cags?" Tanya penasaran Athrun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Cagalli.

"Aku titip Shinn," ucap Athrun kemudian yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda bersurai hitam legam.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap santai Cagalli menyanggupi permintaan dari keluarga yang sudah membiayainya sampai ia berhasil menjadi dokter seperti saat ini.

"Aku bisa belajar sendiri. Dan aku juga bukan murid yang sangat bodoh. Jadi tidak perlu menitipkanku pada guru yang akan mengajarku," ucap sengit Shinn yang menatap tajam kearah Cagalli.

"Shinn!" bentak Atrhun atas sikap Shinn yang tidak pantas ia lakukan saat di meja makan.

"Aku akan memberikan tambahan pelajaran di rumah apabila itu diperlukan," ucap Cagalli menatap tajam kearah Shinn.

"Kau!" desis Shinn yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Lenore, "Sepertinya itu usulan yang baik," setuju Lenore menatap miris keponakannya.

"Senin sudah mulai ajaran baru. Itu artinya mulai senin juga saya akan memberi les. Apakah boleh _Oba_-_san_?" Tanya Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lenore.

Dengan senyum tulus, "Baiklah, asal tidak mengganggu jadwal kerjamu," jawab Lenore.

"Terima kasih _Oba_-_san_, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu," pamit Cagalli dengan sopan yang langsung bangkit dan menunduk hormat pada Lenore.

Mendengar Cagalli akan pulang, Atrhun ikut bangkit dari duduknya mencegah Cagalli pergi tapi melihat tatapan bingung dari sang ibunda mmbuat Athrun mengurungkan niatnya, "Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Athrun memberi tatapan isyarat pada Cagalli.

"Baiklah," ucap Cagalli.

Mereka berdua segera udur diri sebelum malam semakin larut.

"Tidak bertanya tentang kesehatanku?" tanya melas Athrun saat mereka sudah berada jauh dari rumah.

"Tidak," jawab singkat Cagalli.

"Hmmm, aku antar kemana?"

"Rumah sakit,"

"Rumah sakit?" Tanya kecewa Athrun.

Mendengar nada bicara Athrun yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan apa yang ia katakan, Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan kearah Athrun, "Lalu aku harus kemana?" Tanya lembut Cagalli.

Athrun yang mendapatkan tatapan lembut dari Cagalli segera menepikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobil sport berwarna merah itu kemudian membalas tatapan dari Cagalli, "Apartemen," jawab Athrun dengan nada yang sama lembutnya dengan Cagalli.

"Semua orang akan curiga, selain itu aku juga ada piket malam hari ini. Jadi antarkan aku ke rumah sakit saja," jelas Cagalli pada pria yang sanggup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Baiklah," ucap pasrah Athrun. Athrun segera menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan melaju sedang ditengah jalanan Heliopolis.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Athrun membawa mobilnya ke _basement_ rumah sakit bukan di depan rumah sakit yang membuat Cagalli menghela napas melihat kelakuan Athrun, "Ath!" panggil Cagalli penuh dengan penolakan.

Athrun keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Cagalli, mengenggam tangan dingin Cagalli lalu mendekap tubuh Cagalli, mencium aroma tubuh yang sudah satu minggu ini mengganggu indra penciumannya. "Kau tahu? Aku begitu merindukanmu," ucap Athrun selembut mungkin di telinga Cagalli menghantarkan pesan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran.

Cagalli melepas pelukan dari Athrun, tapi kedua tangannya masih menegang kemeja kantor yang belum diganti oleh Athrun, "Aku tahu," jawab singkat Cagalli.

Mungkin karena melihat _hazel_ Cagalli, Athrun menjadi kehilangan akalnya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik tubuh Cagalli mendekat lagi pada tubuhnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Cagalli agar bibir mereka dapat menyatu dengan sempurna. Athrun melumat bibir mungil Cagalli dengan gesit membuat Cagalli cepat kehabisan napas dengan kedua tangannya Cagalli mengendurkan dekapan tangan Athrun yang menghasilkan dekapan yang semakin menguat dari Athrun. Sepertinya Athrun menghukum Cagalli karena tidak pulang ke apartemen yang ia belikan.

...

TbC

Ada yang mau menebak hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli?

Ada yang mau menebak jalan cerita ini?

Terima kasih apabila ada yang mau membaca fict ini,,,apalagi kalau mau mereview,,,,

Review pleaseeeeeee…..


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita berlanjut,..

Akan banyak typo,AU,lumayan OOC, pemilihan kata yang kurang bervariasi, penempatan tanda baca yang masih kurang sesuai, materi yang biasa saja dan kekurangan yang lainnya...

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita, alur, dan tema mungkin saya terinspirasi dari cerita atau film yang pernah author baca atau tonton. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang merasa ceritanya saya jiplak.

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 2

Musim panas telah berakhir, pagi ini Cagalli bersiap untuk menjadi tenaga pengajar di sekolah yang dikelola oleh yayasan Zala. ZAFT-bukanlah sekolah yang dapat dimasuki oleh sembarangan siswa, hanya siswa yang kedua orang tuanya mampu untuk membayar uang bulanan sekolah saja yang diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah di ZAFT. Tentunya larangan tersebut hanyalah larangan tidak tertulis.

Ini untuk kedua kalinya Cagalli mengajar sebagai guru, sebelumnya ia mengundurkan diri untuk menyelesaikan residen dan gelar spesialisnya. Cagalli sendiri adalah lulusan dari ZAFT yang merupakan siswi asuh dari yayasan Zala yang dikelola oleh nyonya Lenore.

Cagalli mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam yang ditutupi dengan cardigan berwarna putih dan rok pensil tidak terlalu ketat dibawah lutut berwarna hitam. Hari ini ia sudah menyiapkan banyak trik untuk mengatur siswa-siswinya yang pastinya bersifat manja dan ingin menang sendiri. Dengan langkah pasti, Cagalli keluar dari apartemen mininya menuju sekolah mewah.

...*...*...*...

"_Ohayou, minna_!" sapa Cagalli pada siswanya. Lihatlah mereka sekarang, kancing seragam bagian atas tidak dikancingkan, tidak menggunakan ikat pinggang, rambut yang disisir acak, menggunakan sepatu diluar ketentuan sekolah, tidak mengenakan _name tag_, dan yang terakhir adalah tidak menjawab salam dari Cagalli.

Wajah kesal Cagali sudah terpahat jelas, senyum menakutkan mulai terbentuk di lekukan bibirnya. "_Ohayou_," sapa lagi Cagalli dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"_Ohayou_," balas satu siswi berambut _blode_ mirip dengan dengan Cagalli.

Mendengar sapaannya hanya dibalas oleh satu orang siswinya saja, Cagalli menggela napas pelan, "Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya sebagai wali kelas kalian. Nama saya Cagalli yula athha, selain menjadi wali kelas kalian saya juga bekerja sebagai dokter. Jadi, maaf apabila saya tidak dapat menemani kalian sepanjang waktu di sekolahan. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Dokter?" tanya penasaran salah satu siswa berambut biru cerah.

"Sebelum bertanya sebaiknya kamu memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tidak sensei," jawab beberapa siswa saja.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian. Dia akan belajar bersama dengan kalian. Shinn, kau bisa masuk sekarang," panggil Cagalli.

Shinn masuk dengan langkah malas, "Shinn Asuka," sebutnya saat dirinya berdiri tepat ditengah dari ruang kelas.

"Ada pertanyaan untuk teman baru kalian?" sambung Cagalli.

Hening beberapa detik, "Tidak ada?" tanya Cagalli memastikan keadaan. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk ditempatmu,"

Shinn berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada di urutan nomor dua dari belakang.

"Akan ada kontrak pelajaran antara saya, kalian, dan wali kalian sebagai saksi. Tenang saja, saya sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan wali kalian lengkap dengan materai tiga ribu yen. Ada yang merasa dirugikan?"

"Kontrak?" tolak salah satu siswa dengan rambut berwarna hijau tosca.

"Sebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu, kemudian pertanyaanmu," balas Cagalli datar.

"Sting, kau tidak bisa membuat kontrak tanpa persetujuan dari kami!"

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Kontrak akan berlaku asalkan saya mendapatkan tanda tangan dari orang tua atau wali kalian, baik dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan kalian. Didalam kontrak tersebut juga terdapat banyak peraturan tambahan sebagai syarat kalian mengikuti ujian. Peraturan ini juga dibaca oleh wali kalian. Jadi tidak ada kata menolak dari kalian. Semua yang kalian lakukan akan dilaporkan dalam bentuk rekaman cctv dan nilai asli dalam lembar jawaban kalian. Ada yang tidak dimengerti?"

Semua siswa dengan kompak mengela napas tidak percaya terhadap tindakan Cagalli yang memicu masalah baru bagi kelas. "Baiklah, akan saya bagikan kontrak tersebut, yang saya panggil namanya silahkan maju kedepan,"

"Jangan menyobeknya. Itu akan mempengarungi jumlah uang jajan kalian seminggu kedepan. Dan satu lagi, setiap hari saya akan melaporkan semua kegiatan kalian."

Cagalli mulai memanggil satu peratu siswa-siswinya, terlihat jelas apabila wajah mereka kesal dengan peratuan baru yang Cagalli terapkan.

"Baca baik-baik semua peraturan yang wajib kalian patuhi. Hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran. Hal terpenting yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah syarat kalian mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Baca halaman tujuh!" perintah Cagalli yang terdengar diseluruh ruang kelas.

Para siswa-siswinya mulai membolak-balikan tumpukan kertas yang jilid tidak terlalu tebal, "Peraturan macam apa ini?" tolak salah satu siswa berambut biru cerah.

"Luna-_chan_, bisa bantu _sensei_ untuk membaca peraturan pasal 3 ayat 4,"

"Siswa wajib mengikuti ujian keterampilan dengan nilai harus lebih atau sama dengan tujuh koma nol. Apabila siswa tidak mampu mencapai target nilai, maka siswa wajib mengikuti ujian perbaikan sampai siswa mampu mencapai nilai yang ditargetkan. Nilai ini adalah syarat wajib siswa dapat mengikuti ujian kejurusan." Ucap lantang Luna.

"Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?" tanya Cagalli.

Tidak mendengar suara yang berasal dari siwa-siswinya, Cagalli membuka suara kembali, "_Sensei_ akan mengajar di pelajaran biologi dan sains lainnya. Setiap hari saya juga akan mengecek kesiapan kalian untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Bagi siapa yang melanggar peraturan akan dikenakan _point_ sesuai dengan yang telah ditetapkan. Ingat, semua pelajaran tidak dapat kalian remehkan. Pelanggaran hari ini akan mendapatkan toleransi. Tapi mulai besok, jangan harap ada toleransi. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya ulang Cagalli.

Hening kembali, "Baiklah, sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan pelajaran pembukaan. Kalian siap?"

"_Sumimasen_, tadi Athha-_sensei_ mengatakan hari tidak ada pelajaran," ucap Stellar ragu.

"_Ara_, aku memang bermaksud tidak memberi kalian materi apabila kalian bertanya tentang peraturan tersebut. Tapi, pada kenyataannya kalian sudah mengerti dan memahami peraturan baru itu. Jadi, tidak ada masalah apabila saya memberi materi pelajaran untuk kalian. Bukan begitu?"

"Terserah," jawab siswa berambut coklat.

Cagalli mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan segenggam lembaran kertas berwarna putih, "Ini adalah soal-soal tentang pengetahuan dasar yang kalian dapatkan mulai dari tingkat satu hingga tingkat dua. Kerjakan semua soal ini, ini adalah sebagai alat untuk saya mengetahui seberapa ilmu yang mampu kalian ingat," Cagalli mulai membagikan kertas-kertas soal tersebut, "Jumlah soal ada delapan puluh, sebanyak 4 lembar bolak-balik. Cek terlebih dahulu soal yang sudah ada ditangan kalian. Apabila terdapat kertas soal yang catat, bisa kalian tukarkan." Cagalli selesai membagikan soal-soal tersebut ke seluruh siswa-siswinya yang ada di kelas.

Cagalli berjalan kedepan kelas, "Sudah? Tidak ada masalah dengan soal kalian?" tanya Cagalli.

Hening.

Cagalli mengela napas, "Baiklah, kalian kerjakan semua soal tersebut selama sembilan puluh menit. Dimulai dari sekarang!" perintah Cagalli.

Sembilan puluh menit yang diberikan bersisakan sepuluh menit lagi, Cagalli yang setia berjalan mengelilingi mereka yang sibuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan, "Sepuluh menit lagi!" ucap lantang Cagalli memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Baiklah yang sudah selesai, silahkan dikumpulkan di meja." Ucap Cagalli mengingatkan.

Cagalli kembali duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuk guru, beberapa murid mulai berjalan kedepan membawa kertas soal mereka dan menyerahkan kembali pada Cagalli untuk dikoreksi. Setelah semua maju kedepan, "Kita akan membahas dua puluh soal terlebih dahulu, sisanya kita bahas minggu depan," ucap Cagalli sambil menghitung jumlah kertas yang kembali padanya.

"Nomor satu, jelaskan secara singkat mengenai sel. Stellar, baca jawabanmu," tunjuk Cagalli. Sedangkan matanya meneliti jawaban dari lembar soal Stellar.

"Sebelumnya, saya akan bacakan peraturan untuk soal kali ini, apabila jawaban yang kalian berikan sama dengan yang kalian tulis dilembar soal sama benarnya, maka jawaban kalian benar. Apabila jawaban kalian hampir sama makan nilai kalian hanya setengah, dan sebaliknya apabila jawaban kalian berbeda maka jawaban kalian salah. Setiap siswa hanya akan membaca satu kali disetiap rondenya. Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Cagalli dengan suara tegas dan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Dengan ragu Stellar berdiri, "Sel adalah unit struktural terkecil yang tidak dapat berdiri sendiri," ucap Cagalli.

"Benar, itu adalah pendapat dari salah satu ahli biologi. Bisa kau sebutkan siapa namanya?"

Stellar hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeleng pelan.

"Ungkapan itu dari Jacob Schleiden. Stell, bisa kau sebutkan siapa yang menemukan sel untuk pertama kali dan juga yang menemukan mikroskop?" tanya ulang Cagalli melangkah mendekati Stellar.

Stellar masih menunduk dan menggelengkan kembali kepalanya, "_Gomenasai_ _sensei_," lirih Stellar.

"Jangan takut menjawab Stell, terima kasih atas jawabanmu. Tugas untuk kalian sekarang adalah cari bahan tentang sel, jaringan dan organ. Pelajari dan catat hal-hal yang tidak kalian pahami dan minggu depan bisa kalian tanyakan. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Sepakat?" ulang Cagalli.

"_Hai_!" balas malas hampir seluruh kelas.

"Kalian wajib menulis sepuluh pertanyaan, pertanyaannya tidak boleh sama antara satu teman sekelas. Terlalu banyak tugasnya?"

"Cukup _sensei_," jawab gadis berambut mageta.

"Bisa kau sebutkan terlebih dahulu namamu?"

"_Gomen, watashi_ _wa_ Luna _desu_."

"Terima kasih atas jawabanya Luna. Ada pertanyaan mengenai tugas kalian?"

Semua murid terdiam, Cagalli mengela napas berat, "Baiklah, kita akhiri pertemuan kali ini. jangan lupa tugasnya _minna_!" pamit Cagalli meninggalkan kelas.

...*...*...*...

Perjalanan dari sekolahan ke rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh mengingat keduanya terletak dipusat kota. Cagalii mengendarai mobil mini T*y*ta y*risnya menuju basement rumah sakit. Sedikit berlari, Cagalli menuju pintu lift untuk segera keruang temapt ia akan berkerja sebagai dokter patologi.

Cagalli memasuki laboratorium yang dipenuhi alat-alat kesehatan, mulai dari mikroskop, _automatic analyzer_ sampai _gas blood analyzer_, semua berjajar rapi siap untuk digunakan. Cagalli segera memakai jas laboratorium, masker, _hand_ _scoon_, dan google sebagai APD.

Cagalli bertanggung jawab atas sub laboratorium mikrobiologi. Laboratorium mikrobiologi menangani tetang penyakit yang disebabkan oleh semua jenis mikroorganisme patogen, mulai dari bakteri, parasit, dan virus, termasuk didalamnya tentang sensitifitas antibiotik.

"Siang blodie," sapa dokter cantik ber_name_ _tag_ Mayura.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku harus mengajar sekarang," jelas Cagalli memasang masker.

Mayura hanya mengangguk mengerti, sebelumnya Cagalli sudah menyerahkan surat mengenai perannya yang lain sebagai guru, yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik rumah sakit dan kepala laboratorium dengan syarat , apabila ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit atas kehadirannya, maka Cagalli harus memprioritaskan tugasnya sebagai dokter.

Laboratorium mikrobiologi berbeda dengan sub laboratorium yang lainnya, laboratorium mikrobiologi lebih terlihat 'santai' daripada yang lainnya, misalnya saja laboratorium kimia klinik atau hematologi yang selalu sibuk dengan laporan hasil pemeriksaan.

"Cags, kau tidak jadi pindah ke laboratorium sitohisto?"

"Malas, disana terlalu 'sibuk',"

"Kau benar,"

"Kau sendiri tidak ingin _rolling_ ke lab lain?"

"Belum waktunya,"

"Belum waktunya? Satahuku kau sudah disini lebih dari dua kali _rolling_,"

"Hahaha," tawa Mayura menanggapi sindiran dari Cagalli.

"Bagaimana caranya kau terbebeas dari _rolling_ lab?"

"Pemanatapan, pendalaman, dan penyelesaian materi. Aku katakan kepada kepala bahwa aku ingin mengambil spesifikasi bakteri. Jadi, beliau memberiku waktu satu tahun untuk menetap di lab ini," terang Mayura dengan santai penuh kejujuran.

"Memangnya kau akan studi lagi?" tanya polos Cagalli.

"Tentu saja!" tekan Mayura.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja tidak Blodie," ucapnya santai berhasil menjahili sahabat labnya ini.

...*...*...*...

Pekerjaan laboratorium berlangsung dengan lancar, sore hari tepat pukul empat sore Cagalli meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju apartemen yang ia beli bersama dengan Athrun, meskipun bisa dibilang Cagalli hanya berkontribusi dalam hal memilih tempat dan memilih properti yang akan dibeli.

Hanya butuh waktu empat puluh menit bagi Cagalli menghabiskan waktu dijalan. Cagalli langsung menuju apartemen yang terletak dilantai tujuh bangunan yang berwarna biru karena dinding bangunan dikelilingi oleh kaca yang terpapar sinar matahari. Tangan cagalli memutar knop pintu berlabel "_Akatsuki_".

"Baru pulang?" tanya curiga pria bermbut biru malam.

"_Gomen_ _ne_, hari ini ada sampel. Makan malam disini?" tanya Cagalli seramah mungkin pada pria yang menatapnya curiga.

Pria yang masih menggunakan setelan kemeja kantor yang masih rapi berjalan kearah Cagalli yang berdiri mematung membelakangi pintu. "Aku menunggumu selama dua jam," jelas pria berbadan tegap menghimpit tubuh Cagalli diantara tubuhnya dan daun pintu.

"Ath," guman Cagalli mendorong tubuh Athrun yang menjepit tubuhnya.

"Aku bahkan seperti orang bodoh saat memikirkanmu, kenapa kau malah datang terlambat?"

Cagalli memerah mendengar penuturan Athrun, "Maaf," ucap Cagalli memegang kerah jas pria di depannya.

Athrun tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan Cagalli, ia mendapat ide "Jujur atau kau ingin yang lain?"

"Athrun!" bentak Cagalli.

Athrun mencium kening Cagalli, melepas kerinduan yang bersemayam di dadanya-lama-, "_Gomen_ _ne_," ucap Athrun lirih.

Cagalli tahu, Athrun mengucapkan kata maaf yang lainnya, bukan karena masalah sore ini. "Athrun, mau aku masakkan spagetti?" tanya Cagalli mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan Athrun yang masih mencium keningnya.

Cagalli memasak masakan khas Italia itu dengan cepat. Makan bersama satu meja jarang mereka lakukan karena kesibukan masing-masing. Cagalli paham itu, ia juga tidak terlalu memaksa Athrun untuk selalu disampingnya dan hal ini pula yang membuat Athrun merasa lega memiliki Cagalli.

Drtt...drtt...

Ponsel Athrun berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk, "Tunggu sebentar ya," pamit Athrun meninggalkan Cagalli untuk menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Ada apa Okaa-san?"

"_Ath, bisa jemput Cagalli di rumah sakit? Hari ini jadwal Cagalli untuk mengajar Shinn dan Mayu,"_

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

"_Hati-hati sayang."_

Lenore memutuskan panggilannya.

Athrun kembali ke meja makan dan mendapat tatapan ingin tahu dari Cagalli, "Dari _kaa-san_," jelas Athrun.

"Oh, ada apa?"

"_Kaa-san_ memintaku untuk menjemput seseorang," pancing Athrun.

"Siapa?" tuntut Cagalli meletakkan alat makan-meninggalkan acara makannya.

Athrun tersenyum licik, "Seorang wanita, cantik dan cerdas,"

Cagalli mengerutkan kedua alisnya penuh tanya.

Athrun berjalan ketempat duduk Cagalli yang berada di depannya, menyamakan tinggi _emerald_ dan _ember_, kemudian mencium lama kening pemilik ember yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

"Menjemput wanitaku, wanita yang cantik yang telah menemaniku selama sepuluh tahun. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu sayang untuk mengajar kedua keponakanku,"

"Athrun!" gertak Cagalli yang merasa ditipu oleh kekasih hatinya itu.

Cagalli segera menyelesaikan makan petangnya, menghiraukan Athrun yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan tertuju pada dirinya.

"Kau ingin aku bantu?"

"Bantu apa?"

Seringai mucul diwajah tampan pemuda berambut "Memilihkan baju atau membantumu mengenakan baju?" tanya Athrun dengan nada menggoda.

"Makananku masih banyak, sebaiknya kau juga menghabiskan makananmu lalu segera mandi atau bersatai sejenak," balas Cagalli membalas menatap Athrun yang masih berdiri disampingnya. "..., jangan memandangku seperti itu Ath!" tambah Cagalli.

Merasa puas menggoda wanitanya, Athrun kembali berjalan kearah kursinya dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang terganggu akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Cagalli membersihkan meja makan, sedangkan Athrun duduk santai di sofa depan televisi menyaksikan siaran ulang pertandingan NBA.

Bukankah mereka terlihat layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan?

...*...*...*...

Tbc

Sorak bergembira...akhirnya rampung juga satu fict ini../

Maaf apabila disini banyak bacaan tentang ilmu biologi...  
ada saran tentang ilmu yang akan dipelajari? Silahkan tinggalkan saran kalian di kotak review y...ditunggu review y...  
Balas Review:

Fuyu Aki:  
Kasih tahu gk y?  
disini hubungan AsuCaga sudah terjawab kn?  
ShinnCaga?masih belum terpikirkan...  
review lagi y...

Bingo:  
Terima kasih...review lagi y..

:  
gimana?  
ini sudah lanjut...review lagi y...


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita berlanjut,..

Akan banyak typo, AU, lumayan OOC, pemilihan kata yang kurang bervariasi, penempatan tanda baca yang masih kurang sesuai, materi yang biasa saja dan kekurangan yang lainnya...

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita, alur, dan tema mungkin saya terinspirasi dari cerita atau film yang pernah author baca atau tonton. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang merasa ceritanya saya jiplak.

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 3

Ruangan luas yang terletak di lantai dua itu penuh dengan rak-rak buku ilmu pengetahuan. Terdapat dua meja panjang dengan empat pasang kursi yang diatur masing-masing meja dikelilingi oleh dua pasang kursi. Duduk dua orang yang mempunyai warna rambut sama berwarna hitam kelam, kakak-beradik tersebut duduk menghadap wanita yang berambut _blode_ dengan iris berwarna _ember_.

Wanita tersebut tampak membagikan kertas putih, "Kerjakan dikertas soal, kalian boleh mencari jawaban dibuku-buku yang kalian punya dan buku yang ada disini, kalian juga boleh _browsing_. Tapi, kalau ada jawaban yang salah kerjakan lagi. Aku tidak tahu dimana kelemahan kalian, jadi kerjakan dengan jujur dan tanyakan materi yang tidak kalian mengerti, tentunya setelah mengerjakan soal itu," ucap wanita bermata _ember_ yang bertugas menjadi _sensei_ untuk dua kakak-beradik itu.

"Attha-_sensei_, bolehkah aku memulai mengerjakannya?" tanya gadis manis yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Tentu Mayu-_chan_, kau bisa memanggilku kalau butuh bantuan untuk mengambil buku. _Ganbatte_!" seru Cagalli ringan.

Gadis manis bernama Mayu tersebut pergi meninggalkan meja belajar untuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Tersisa hanya ada wanita yang berperan menjadi _sensei_ dan laki-laki bermata _ruby_. "Bukankah seharunya seorang kakak memberi contoh yang baik untuk adiknya, Shinn?" tanya Cagalli bernada sindirian.

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat mengerjakan soal darimu," jawab datar laki-laki yang masih bersifat labil itu. Mendengar jawaban dari Shinn, Cagalli berjalan meninggalkan baku panjang dan mulai mendekati rak yang bertuliskan sastra. Cagalli mulai membaca beberapa novel klasik mengisi waktu luang menemani dua kakak-beradik yang sedang mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. Sepenglihatannya, hanya sang adik yang bingung membolak-balik buku paket dan menyalin kata-kata yang tertulis dibuku tersebut.

Waktu berjalan, saatnya untuk mengumpulkan hasil pencarian mereka selama ini.

"Athha-_sensei_, aku sudah berhasil menjawab tiga soal dari lima soal yang diberikan," ucap gadis manis yang berdiri disamping Cagalli menyerahkan lembaran soal berisi coretan pena hitam.

Cagalli menerima lembaran dan tersenyum singkat, kemudian sang gadis kecil berlari menghampiri sang kakak yang menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya dibalik lipatan tangannya menandakan dirinya sedang dalam posisi tertidur atau sengaja menidurkan diri?

Cagalli mulai memeriksa jawaban dari Mayu, sedang Mayu duduk disamping sang kakak dan mulai mengusik tidur sang pemilik mata _ruby_ itu. "_Nii-san_! Jangan tidur, cepat kerjakan soalmu dan kita main bersama!" bisik Mayu sedikit berteriak di telinga Shinn.

Diantara usaha Mayu untuk membangunkan Shinn, Mayu mendapatkan teguran dari Cagalli, "Mayu-_chan_, kita bisa membahasnya sekarang?"

"Baik Athha-_sensei_," tunduk Mayu meninggalkan Shinn yang masih asyik menikmati acara tidurnya.

Cagalli mulai membahas satu-persatu soal bersama Mayu, Mayu gadis yang cerdas. Ia mudah menangkap ilmu pengetahuan yang baru, masa seperti Mayu inilah yang mengkhawatirkan banyak pihak, apabila salah pergaulan dan salah interaksi dalam keluarga anak akan mudah mendapat pengeruh negatif dari lingkungan maupun dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

Mayu berjalan mendekat kearah Cagalli, "Bolehkah aku membisikkan sesuatu?" tanya Mayu ragu.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak boleh?"

Cagalli mulai mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Mayu, "Bolehkah aku memanggil _sensei_ dengan _nee-chan_ saat hanya ada kita berdua? Aku ingin mempunyai _nee_-_chan_," bisik Mayu sangat pelan.

"Setuju!" jawab Cagalli mengulurkan tangan yang langsung dijabat dengan antusias oleh Mayu. Mereka berdua lantas berpelukan sampai suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Permisi," salam ramah wanita cantik berambut biru malam.

"Nyonya," balas Cagalli menghadap Lenore.

"Waktunya tidur Mayu-_chan_," saran dari Lenore.

"Hmmm, baiklah _kaa-san_. Athha-_sensei_, sampai besok." Pamit Mayu meninggalkan Cagalli bersama dengan Shinn yang masih setia dengan aksi tidurnya.

Cagalli berjalan mendekati Shinn, lalu mencubit lengan bagian atasnya membuat Shinn bangun. "Selesaikan tugasmu dan segera tidur!" perintah Cagalli memasang wajah marah.

Shinn membalas dengan senyuman mengejek, "Aku akan lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugas tidurku daripada tugas darimu," ucap Shinn lalu beranjak dari duduknya menantang Cagalli.

Cagalli melepas kaca mata bacanya dan balas menatap garang kearah Shinn, "Kau pikir aku wanita jinak?"

Shinn tersenyum meremehkan, "Dan kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?"

Cagalli kembali duduk, ia meletakan kacamata bacanya diatas meja. "Aku lelah, jangan memperburuk suasana. Kau akan membayar mahal apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku hari ini." Setelahnya Cagalli memasukkan buku yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memberi materi kepada kedua muridnya.

"Kau harus belajar mengenai aturan dalam keluarga ini, kau tidak bisa pergi tidur sebelum kau menyelesaikan belajarmu. Kau harus tahu adat yang satu ini. Kita akan ke ruang pertemuan setelah ini. Persiapkan bukumu," ucap Cagalli meninggalkan Shinn yang menatapnya bosan.

…

…

"Bagaimana belajarmu hari ini Shinn?" Tanya Zala senior kepada keponakannya.

Shinn yang baru saja duduk tepat disebelah kiri dari Patrick hanya dapat meneguk air ludahnya ketakutan, di sebelahnya ada sepupu tampannya Athrun Zala dihadapannya ada Lenore Zala disamping wanita anggun itu ada wanita srigala-menurut Shinn-yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya Tuan, hari ini Tuan Asuka belum dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cara mengajar saya, mungkin besok ia akan lebih mampu beradaptasi,"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Cagalli, Patrick hanya mengangguk sebentar, "Ku pikir kau bisa memberitahunya mengenai aturan yang ada dirumah ini,"

"Baik," ucap Cagalli sopan.

Shinn menundukkan wajahnya malu, ia seperti ditelanjangi di depan para wanita. "Bagaimana dengan laporanmu Ath?" suara berat itu membuat Shinn menoleh ke kanan menatap pemilik suara-Patrick Zala-kepala keluarga.

"Rapat dewan direksi yang dilaksanakan tadi siang berjalan lancar, tidak ada tindakan yang mencurigakan, laporan yang diserahkan bersesuaian dengan laporan yang aku dapatkan dari karyawan. Tidak ada keluhan dari karyawan, hanya saja mereka meminta adanya penambahan libur diakhir tahun yang kebijakannya masih dalam proses penyelidikan akhir,"

Patrick mengangguk paham, ia cukup puas dengan penjelasan dari putranya. "Selesaikan minggu ini,"

"Baik," ucap Athrun mengangguk tegas.

"Bagaimana dengan Mayu-chan?" Tanya suara lembut yang berasal dari samping Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum ramah membalas senyum dari Lenore, "Dia anak yang manis, ia juga rajin mencari jawaban. Bahkan ia dengan malu-malu meminta saya sebagai kakak perempuannya,"

Wajah Lenore berubah menjadi sumringah mendengar berita dari Cagalli, "Berarti ia akan senang tinggal disini?"

"Dari dulu kami ingin meramaikan rumah ini dengan kehadiran anak perempuan, tapi masih belum berhasil sampai kalian berdua datang pada keluarga ini. Semoga kalian dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah di rumah ini," sela Patrick yang juga terlihat senang mendengar kabar dari Cagalli.

Lenore menatap Shinn, "Kami senang jika kau bisa lebih baik dari Athrun. Kau juga bisa menjadikan Athrun kakak laki-lakimu. Tapi percayalah bahwa ia tidak baik mengenai masalah asmara. Kau bisa bertanya pada Jii-sama mengenai bab itu," ucap Lenore memberikan kedipan mata kepada keponakkan _ruby_nya.

Shinn mengangguk kaku, ia merasa asing ditempat ini. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa bersikap sopan kepada keluarga yang menampungnya. "Baik," balas Shinn lirih tanpa tatapan menantang yang biasanya ia berikan kepada Cagalli, saat ini ia merasa kecil dihadapan keluarga yang memberinya aturan baru.

Shinn memang lelaki yang sanggup menekan orang lain, tapi pendidikan keluarga yang ia dapat sebelumnya mampu menekan sifatnya ini-paling tidak dihadapan orang lain.

"Athrun, kau bisa mengantar Cagalli pulang, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Jangan bosan untuk datang kesini ya?" perintah Lenore dengan senyum yang menawan.

Athrun berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku pergi," ucapnya meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Shinn kau bisa pergi ke kamarmu sekarang. Setiap hari kita akan berkumpul dan membahas apa saja yang kau lakukan selama satu hari ini. Maaf apabila kau belum terbiasa semoga akau cepat beradaptasi ya," saran Lenore menatap manik _ruby_ yang masih ragu-ragu.

Shinn bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya, "_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_," ucapnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah keluar ruang pertemuan tersebut.

Cagalli bangkit dari duduknya, "_Konbanwa_ nyonya,"

Lenore ikut berdiri, mencium kedua pipi Cagalli lalu memeluknya sekilas, "Kaa-san senang kau bisa kembali ke rumah ini, sekarang tidak ada alasan untukmu tidak mengunjungi kaa-san lagi,"

Cagalli membalas pelukan Lenore, sejak mendapatkan bantuan dari keluarga Zala ia telah menganggap bahwa kepentingan keluarga Zala menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

"Saya permisi dulu," ucapnya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

…

…

Istirahat merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk tubuh yang lelah setelah beraktivitas seharian-dan hal inilah yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda pemilik surai biru malam di _king size bed_-nya.

Athrun-pemuda dengan surai gelap malam bangkit dari tidurnya saat mata _emerlad_nya berhasil membentuk bayangan wanita _blonde_ terkasihnya, "Perasaan aku tidak pernah membelikan baju seperti itu untukmu," komentar Athrun saat melihat Cagalli dengan balutan setelan _baby doll_ berwarna jingga.

Cagalli menghampiri Athrun-duduk disampingnya, "Aku yang membelinya,"

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Athrun dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Cagalli memandang Athrun geli, lalu ia melempar senyum hangat untuk kekasih tampannya ini. "Kau mau tahu?"

Tangan Athrun menarik lengan Cagalli sehingga posisi Cagalli yang awalnya berada disamping Athrun sekarang terpenjara di antara lengan kokoh Athrun, "Saat kau pergi, aku sempat ke panti dan anak-anak disana memberikan ini sebagai kado untukku,"

Athrun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Cagalli mencium tengkuknya, "Kau tidak bermain di belakangku kan?"

Cagalli mengusap punggung Athrun, "Aku tidak bisa bernapas,"

Athrun menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Cagalli yang memandang ke arahnya, "Aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku," ucapnya melas.

Cagalli balas menatap Athrun, "Kapan aku bisa menjauh darimu?"

Athrun mencium kening Cagalli cukup lama, "Aku pulang dulu, lusa aku akan tidur di sini," ucapnya bangkit dari tidurnya melangkah keluar dari kamar dan diikuti oleh Cagalli.

Athrun mencium bibir Cagalli mendalam saat Cagalli akan memutar knob pintu apartemen, Cagalli sempat mendorong dada bidang Athrun tapi karena hasrat Athrun yang lebih kuat Cagalli hanya mampu mengikuti permainan bibir Athrun diatas bibirnya.

…

…

Memasang APD lengkap adalah hal yang pertama kali wajib setiap para medis kenakan sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mereka, terutama para medis yang bekerja di laboratorium karena mereka yang berpotensi untuk tertular sampel uji yang mengandung agen penyakit juga sebagai vektor penyebar suatu penyakit untuk menjadi wabah.

Hal ini yang mendasari Cagalli untuk memasang APD lengkap, ia mulai memanaskan menis otomatis. Melakukan kontrol dengan bahan kontrol. Menyiapkan peralatan yang lainnya dan juga membersihkan meja dengan larutan desinfektan sebelum ia mulai mencatat tentang kondisi alat.

Cagalli mengerjakan tugasnya dengan teliti, sampai seseorang masuk dan memberikan kode untuk istirahat. Cagalli mencuci tangan dan mengecek ulang semua alat otomatis yang ada dan mencatat pada buku laporan harian untuk diserahkan kepada dokter yang akan menggantikannya menjaga bagian sub laboratorium mikrobiologi.

Cagalli harus segera ke sekolahan, memeriksa apakah anak asuhnya belajar dengan benar tanpa membuat masalah. Ia telah merangkap jabatan selama tiga tahun. Cagalli merasa menjadi guru bukan bidang yang diimpikannya, tapi melihat anak muda yang bisa menjadi orang baik malah salah dalam pergaulan dan pembelajaran menyebabkan para anak muda ini terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah pribadi.

Cagalli memasuki ruang kantornya, mengambil absen dan beberapa laporan nilai dari para guru yang telah memberi materi di kelasnya. Cagalli sedikit puas dengan hasil yang diperoleh oleh anak asuhnya, di kelas istimewa ternyata ada dua orang anak yang mampu mendapatkan nilai A.

Cagalli menatap seluruh anak asuhnya, ia masuk ke dalam kelas saat mereka asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. "Apa aku menganggu kesenangan kalian?"

Mereka menatap Cagalli, bukan sebagai orang yang harus dihargai, melainkan tatapan meremehkan. Cagalli menatap mereka balik, menantang mereka lewat tatapan. "Aku rasa kalian bisa mulai merangkum semua materi hari ini dan segera selesaikan jika kalian ingin pulang ke rumah kalian yang mewah,"

Seorang siswa yang duduk di deretan belakang akan menggerutu, tapi sebelumnya Cagalli sudah membuka suara, "Aku sudah mengatakan kepada kedua orang tua atau wali kalian kalau mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kalian akan pulang terlambat satu sampai dua jam dari jam pulang pada umumnya. Dan orang tua atau wali kalian setuju denganku atau uang saku kalian akan dicabut jika kalian memaksa pulang terlebih dahulu!"

Cagalli tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Segera kerjakan dan kalian akan segera pulang!"

Seorang siswi berambut _blonde_ berperawakan mirip seperti Cagalli, menyerahkan lembaran kepada Cagalli sebagai yang pertama. Cagalli menatap siswinya, lalu tersenyum setidaknya masih ada yang mau mengerjakan perintah Cagalli. "Terima kasih Stellar, duduklah! Aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu,"

Stellar kembali ke bangkunya, sedangkan Cagalli mulai membaca materi yang ditulis oleh siswinya itu. Cagalli meletakan kaca mata bacanya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya. "Stellar, silahkan pulang terlebih dahulu,"

Stellar bangkit dari duduknya, melihat teman-teman sekelasnya. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Cagalli, sisanya memilih bermain ponsel.

Stellar keluar dari ruang kelas, Cagalli kembali duduk di kursinya. Lalu membaca buku materi. Ia terus membaca, sampai seorang siswa dengan warna rambut kuning pucat menyodorkan kertas materi, Cagalli tersenyum. "Terima kasih Rey, kau bisa duduk sekarang,"

Cagalli memeriksa pekerjaan Rey, lalu membuka pintu. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang Rey,"

Rey bangkit, lalu membalas tersenyum pada Cagalli. "Selamat sore miss,"

Cagalli mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyuman. Rey keluar dan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Cagalli menatap siswanya. Tersenyum. Lalu duduk dan membaca kembali buku patologinya. Menunggu muridnya menyatakan menyerah pada perang yang mereka buat sendiri. "_Well_, kalau kalian memang suka tidur disini, kita akan menginap disini. Aku akan meminta bantuan kepada Mr. Murddock untuk menghubungi orang tua atau wali kalian bahwa kalian akan bermalam di sini karena kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas yang gurunya berikan. _It's_ _clear_?"

Cagalli hanya harus mengasuh sekitar dua puluh murid, tapi sangat susah sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak merasa bersalah karena menyatakan perang. Sejak tiga jam yang lalu hanya lima yang sudah mengumpulkan tugas. LIMA, dan sekarang kepala Cagalli terasa akan pecah. Mereka keterlaluan, jaman Cagalli dulu sekolah para murid dari kalangan atas akan berlomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik, tapi sekarang mereka akan berlomba menghabiskan uang dan pamer kekayaan orang tua mereka. Payah.

Cagalli tetap berwajah datar, tetap membaca bukunya. Tentunya setelah menghubungi Mr. Murddock , ia benar-benar menjalankan apa yang ia katakan. Dan berhasil. Beberapa siswa mulai menulis, Cagall berhasil mengancam mereka, mendesak mereka mundur. Perang dimulai.

Cagalli mengambil ponselnya, "Bisa aku pesan paket jumbo dan satu liter air mineral? Kirimkan ke ZAFT _high school_ atas nama Cagalli Yula Athha, titipkan pada satpam yang bertugas. Uangnya akan kukirim. Terima kasih,"

Cagalli menatap murid-muridnya, mereka memandangi Cagalli geram. Mereka kalah. Lima belas menit kemudian, pintu kelas berbunyi. Cagalli membuka pintu dan mengambil pesanannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Cagalli menatap siswanya, lalu tersenyum. "Kalian masih sepuluh tahun terlalu muda untuk menantangku berperang, _guys_,"

Cagalli duduk kembali dan memakan pesanannya, meminum air yang ia rasa seperti air surga. Tiga orang langsung menyerahkan kerjaannya, lalu disusul dua orang. Cagalli meletakan makanannya dan mulai memeriksa. Cagalli membuka pintu kelas, "Kalian berlima boleh pulang. Maaf karena terlalu keras pada kalian," tutur Cagalli.

Mereka mengangguk, lalu keluar kelas. Cagalli kembali makan dan minum, ia memang sengaja makan dan minum di kelas, untuk memancing amarah muridnya. Berhasil. Mereka mulai mengerjakan yang Cagalli berikan.

Hari mulai malam, benar-benar malam. Cagalli masih duduk manis menunggu muridnya menyelesaikan tugas yang ia berikan, sekitar pukul tujuh malam, mereka semua pulang ke rumah. Beberapa orang tua atau wali sempat secara pribadi menelpon Cagalli menanyakan kebenaran keadaan anggota keluarga mereka. Dan mereka merespon baik ketegasan Cagalli mendidik anak-anak mereka.

Cagalli sampai ke apartemennya pukul setengah sepuluh malam, "Athrun!" ucap Cagalli melihat pria yang sudah menggunakan kaos putih dengan celana olaraga.

Athrun menoleh ke arah Cagalli, "Dari mana?"

Cagalli duduk di samping Athrun, menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Athrun. "Mereka sangat berbeda dnegan kita. Mereka tidak punya semangat belajar. Aku harus memaksa mereka. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh mereka atau menenggelamkan mereka di danau hitam yang dalam sekali," cerita Cagalli ketika ia merasakan jemari Athrun menyisir rambutnya.

Athrun mengecup puncak kepala Cagalli, "Athrun!"

Cagalli memandang Athrun kesal, "Aku mendengarkanmu, tapi perutku kelaparan dan bau badanmu yang tidak terlalu harum untuk dicium," ucap Athrun tanpa rasa bersalah.

Cagalli menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Aku lupa! _Gomen ne_, aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," Cagalli bangkit dari duduknya dan segera ke dapur, mengambil sayuran dan bahan lainnya yang ada di lemari pendingin.

Ia mulai memasak air, mengupas sayuran. "Kita makan sup jamur saja bagaimana?"

Athrun yang sudah duduk di kursi makan hanya menggeleng, "Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Jamur pedas manis?"

Cagalli berkacak pinggang, "Baiklah, hanya jamur?"

Athrun mengangguk, Cagalli segera mematikan kompor dan segera memasak nasi untuk mereka berdua. Ia lalu mengambil tepung dan memotong jamur tiram menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil.

Athrun senang ketika melihat Cagalli di balik apronnya. Ia sudah meminta Cagalli untuk berhenti menjadi dokter dan guru, ia tidak ingin Cagalli terlalu lelah, jarang tidur dan terlihat kurus. Sungguh, ia sanggup memberikan hidup yang sangat layak untuk Cagalli, tapi wanita itu selalu punya alasan untuk setiap tindakannya. Cagalli berpendapat bahwa orang-orang akan curiga bagaimana caranya bisa bertahan hidup tanpa pekerjaan. Dan Cagalli tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi dikehidupannya.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

Athrun mengangguk, "Bicaralah, kau terlihat seperti juri dalam kompetisi memasak jika terus diam seperti itu!"

Athrun menggeleng sambil tersenyum mendengarkan omelan Cagalli, "Aku terlalu lapar dan kehabisan tenaga untuk menanggapi segala ucapanmu,"

Cagalli memutar kedua matanya bosan, "Berhenti membual!"

Cagalli menggoreng jamur yang sudah dilumuri tepung kedalam minyak panas, menggorengnya sampai kering. Ia memarut tomat merah yang segar lalu menumis bawang Bombay, bawang merah dan putih. Cagalli juga menambahkan lada hitam. Kemudian menambahkan tomat yang sudah menjadi bubur lalu menambahkan kecap, garam, gula dan sedikit penguat rasa. Cagalli memasukan jamur yang sudah ia goreng dan menumisnya.

Cagalli melihat nasi yang ia masak masih setengah matang. Cagalli mencuci peralatan masaknya, merapikan dapur dan mengeluarkan buah dari lemari ke meja makan. "Aku mandi dulu, tolong tatakan meja makan untuk kita," pamit Cagalli lalu mengecup pipi Athrun sekilas.

Athrun segera menarik tangan Cagalli sebelum Cagalli pergi meninggalkannya, "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu menggunakan baju," Cagalli mengecup pipi Athrun sekilas dan berlari ke kamar mereka mengabaikan saran Athrun.

Makan malam bersama, tertawa bersama dan bercerita di balik selimut tebal merupakan kebiasaan mereka untuk menghabiskan malam. Cagalli akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi sepanjang hari, sedangkan Athrun akan mendengarkan, memberikan saran dan komentarnya. Athrun merasa ia tidak perlu menceritakan kejadian di kantor, di kantor hanya ada kontrak dan keuangan perusahaan dan itu bukan bahasan yang menarik untuk mereka yang ingin mengajak pasangan mereka beradu '_insting'_ di atas tempat tidur.

Mereka akan terbangun di pagi hari tanpa busana dan Athrun selalu menyukai momen ini, momen dimana tanganya memeluk tubuh kekasih hatinya. Semua terasa indah bagi Athrun. Jangan lupakan tangan yang bebas menyentuh apapun dibalik selimut.

Cagalli merasakan sinar yang mengusik kenyamanan tidurnya, "Jam berapa?"

Athrun semakin mendekap Cagalli, "Aku ingin kita seperti ini, mungkin satu jam kedepan,"

Cagalli nmedekatkan tubuhnya, bergeser merapat. Cagalli tersenyum dalam pelukan Athrun, "Apa yang akau lakukan jika tiba-tiba kita harus berpisah?"

Athrun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata hazel didepannya, "Aku pastikan telah menyembunyikanmu di sakuku,"

"Saku?"

Athrun mencium kening Cagalli, "Sakuku akan menjadi tempat terluas untukmu,"

Cagalli tersenyum, "Ingin sarapan apa?" mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Athrun.

Athrun tetap mencium kening Cagalli, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari kekasih hatinya itu. Athrun juga mendekap tubuh Cagalli semakin erat.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke luar negeri, tinggal disana sampai aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Otou-sama dan Kaa-sama. Bagaimana?"

Cagalli bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Athrun, "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan tetap disini, kita akan menjadi tetap seperti ini. Aku rela, setidaknya kita tidak perlu berjauhan,"

Athrun ikut bangun dan menatap Cagalli, mengenggam kedua tangan Cagalli. "Aku bisa sering mengunjungimu, Jepang bukan Negara satu-satunya di bumi. Masih ada Belanda atau Jerman?"

Cagalli menggeleng, "Akan aku pikirkan, mungkin setelah masa jabatanku di sekolah selesai,"

Athrun menatap Cagalli, sedangkan Cagalli hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang bertujuan untuk memaksa keinginannya.

Athrun masih tetap dengan wajah kesalnya, Cagalli langsung memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Athrun. Cagalli kembali tersenyum, berharap dapat meredakan rasa kesal Athrun.

Athrun memasang wajah datar, kali ini ia yang harus menang. Bagaimanapun juga ia laki-laki, setidaknya tidak semua momen laki-laki itu harus selalu mengalah.

Cagalli tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Athrun cekilas, lalu menatap mata zambrud Athrun. Cagalli kembali mengecup bibir Athrun, menggulum pelan bibir atas Athrun dan mengajak Athrun ikut dalam permainannya.

Athrun mulai masuk dalam perangkap Cagalli, ia sudah berada di atas tubuh kekasih _blonde_nya. Cagalli memasukan permukaan bibirnya ke dalam mulut sehingga mulut Cagalli tertutup, "Cukup, sampai disini _morning kiss_nya. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita,"

Cagalli mendorong tubuh Athrun, tapi Athrun yang kesal karena Cagalli berhasil membuat 'insting'nya bangun harus segera menuntaskan ini. Ia mendorong tubuh Cagalli sehingga kembali terlentang di atas kasur, jangan lupakan kondisi tubuh mereka yang masih telanjang dan ruam merah bekas tadi malam.

Cagalli merasa sesuatu menghujam tubuhnya, kebiasaan Cagalli saat ia merasa beradu dengan Athrun ia akan menghisap kulit lengan atas Athrun. Mengurangi sakit sekaligus desahan yang dirasakan.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatannya, Athrun mencium bibir Cagalli denagn liar dan posesif. Cagalli yang belum puas bernapas memukul punggung Athrun agar melepaskan dirinya. "Biarkan aku bangun atau kita akan kelaparan"

Athrun memberikan jarak antara dirinya dengan Cagalli, "Sebaiknya kita setiap pagi harus melakukan ini. Aku menyukainya,"

Cagalli bangun dan menyiapkan tubuhnya untuk beraktifitas. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa sakit di panggal paha itu pasti terasa. Cagalli merasakan Athrun memasangkan kaos oblong yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Cagalli tersenyum, ini adalah cara Athrun menyampaiakan permintaan maaf.

Cagalli meninggalkan kamar dan segera ke dapur, tentunya setelah mengecup mata, pipi, dan menggulum bibir Athrun. Sebaliknya, Athrun juga melakukan hal sama seperti Cagalli sebelum Cagalli benar-benar pergi ke dapur.

Cagalli memasak sarapan, sedangkan Athrun akan mandi dan menyiapkan pekerjaannya. Seetelah memasak, Cagalli akan menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk dirinya dan Athrun. Kemudian ia akan mandi dan berhias, bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. "Athrun, cepat ganti baju. Aku mandi dulu,"

"Oke!"

Mereka duduk menghadap makanan yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh Cagalli, "Setelah dari rumah sakit aku akan langsung ke rumahmu,"

Athrun mengangguk, "Biarkan sopir yang menjemputmu,"

"Tidak! Aku akan berkendara sendiri,"

Athrun meletakan alat makannya, meminum susu dan menatap Cagalli. "Terserah, yang terpenting aku harus mengantarmu pulang!"

Cagalli menatap Athrun, "Tidurlah di rumah orang tuamu, mereka akan curiga."

"Aku tidak pernah berkumpul denganmu, untuk itulah aku disini bersamamu. Aku ingin bersamamu, apakah itu salah?"

Cagalli telah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia menatap Athrun. "Mereka juga pasti ingin mendengarkan ceritamu. Besok kau bisa bermalam disini,"

Athrun bangkit dari duduknya, ia kemudian memandang sekilas Cagalli dan pergi keluar dari apartemen yang sudah lama mereka huni.

Cagalli hanya bisa membuang napas berat, ia lalu membereskan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan. Satu hal yang ia tahu, Athrun tetap membawa bekal makan siangnya. Athrun tidak marah pada dirinya.

…

…

Tbc…

Wuhhh,,,,akhirnya, sebenarnya ini masih akan berlanjut,,,tapi aku harus meng-updatenya agar fandom ini tidak sepi lagi..

Meskipun chap ini garing dan tidak ada kejutan, tapi aku berharap ini jadi hiburan ditengah sepinya fandom kita ini…

Ayo…ramaikan fandom kita…

Love you

Balas review :

alyazala : disini juga belum muncul konfliknya…mungkin next chap..sabar ya.. terima kasih reviewnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu lagi untuk meramaikan fandom ini

Licht : disini mesumnya dikurangi untuk chap selanjutnya ya…mereka tentunya seumuran…konfliknya next chap aja ya,,,,disini sudah cukup panjang…aku heran kenapa si typo hadir terus? Apa dia gak pernah absen?

popcaga : disini sdah gak panas lagi kakak…. shincaga? Kayaknya gak ada..

dinah : adegan 'panas'nya disini gak ada…kasih udara buat kalian yang kepanasan..mungkin next chap di 'panas'i lagi…hahaha…sabar ya..

…

…

terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk hadir di ruang ini…aku berharap kalian absen dikotak review ya…love you


End file.
